Ricky's Saviour
by AmericanEagleGirl17
Summary: Ricky had no idea where his troubled life was going, and Amy is abused on a daily basis by her stepfather, David. When Ricky and Amy are forced to do a project together, can they both save each other from their broken lives?
1. Chapter 1

Ricky's Saviour

**A/N: Hi, everyone. This is my first Secret Life story, and I hope you like it. It's a different version of Amy and Ricky's story. Please review. If you don't, I won't continue. **

**Love, Amy (my name is amy too lol).  
**

**_Chapter One_**

"Hey, Ricky!" Adrian Lee yelled, as she got into her Mustang in the school parking lot.

Ricky ran to the Mustang, and gave his friends Ben and Jack high fives. They got in the Mustang with Adrian, and her best friend Grace joined them.

School was let out for the weekend, and Ricky and his friends already have bottles of beer waiting for them in the trunk. Adrian put the music up, and before she even backed out of the parking space, people were staring at them.

As they were driving through the parking lot, they were signing to 2012.

They were all so focused on the song, they nearly ran over a girl.

Adrian stopped the car, and they were looking at Amy Juergens.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, FREAK!" Adrian yelled, and honked her horn several times.

Amy jumped, and they all laughed.

Amy then ran crying into the building.

Soon, everyone was laughing at her. They wanted to stick up for Ricky's group. They were the most popular group at Ulysses S. Grant High School.

They were noticed by everyone, except Amy Juergens. Amy is the most unpopular girl at Grant, and everyone hates her. Amy is seventeen, and in the eleventh grade.

She used to have friends, Madison and Lauren, but they ditched her at the end of ninth grade. She wasn't 'cool' enough.

Amy used to be in the band, but she mysteriously dropped out. In fact, near the middle of tenth grade, she started to act strangely.

Sometimes, she would come to school in the same clothes as the day before. Also, she always smells horrible. She barely passes her classes, because she rarely hands anything in.

Amy is as skinny as a twig. People think she's anorexic, since she's so skinny.

Little did they know, she wasn't allowed barely any food.

Amy went crying in the bathroom, and the majorettes snickered.

As they were leaving, one of them put gum in Amy's light brown hair. Amy felt anger boiling in her veins, but she didn't have the strength to do anything.

She lifted up her long green tee, and looked at her new bruises the car made.

She has quite the collection of bruises now. She got kicked in the stomach several times last night. It was a miracle that she wasn't dead.

She thought it would be nice to die, sometimes, just so she could get away from the torture she goes through everyday.

Amy wiped her tears, and left the school. She took the bus, and received many stares from the passengers, like everyday. She got off at the stop closest to her house.

When she neared her house, she groaned.

_He_ was home.

She walked across the one manicured lawn, and entered the dark house.

"David, I'm home," she said, in small voice.

She walked into the living room, and David was laying on the floor, with a bottle in his hand.

She was relieved. While he was passed out, she hurried to the fridge and stuffed food in her mouth.

She hasn't eaten since three o'clock this morning. Amy usually eats around this time, since David is always passed out.

David doesn't care if she dies of hunger, so he doesn't give her a crumb.

After she ate a whole leftover chicken breast, she ate vegetables and fruit. She drank half a carton of milk.

Once she was done, she felt nourished.

Unfortunately, while she was eating an apple, David woke up, and caught her.

"WHAT DID I SAY, AMY, YOU B*TCH! I SAID NO FOOD! NO FOOD!"

Amy started to shake, and dropped the apple on the dirty floor.

David walked up to her, and kicked her.

"ALL THAT FOOD, WASTED! ALL THAT FOOD WAS MY FOOD! WHY DO YOU EAT MY FOOD?"

Amy trembled.

"I-I was… hungry." she whispered, in pain.

David burped.

"I DON'T FEED ANIMALS, AMY!" he yelled, and kicked her again.

She screamed out in pain.

A couple of minutes later, she was laying on the cold floor, with new bruises and a black eye. She was sure she needed stitches for her bleeding upper lip.

But, David would never take her to the hospital.

Amy often wondered why her parents and her sister Ashley had to die in that car crash. She wondered why her mother put in her will that Amy would be in her husband David's custody if anything happened to her.

If her mother only knew what a real jerk David was….

* * *

Hours later, Ricky and his friends were just leaving a party, and were about to go to another one across town.

They were already so drunk, but they didn't care. They all stumbled to Adrian's convertible, and climbed in.

Ricky took the wheel, and Jack and Adrian were making out at the back.

Adrian was Ricky's boyfriend, but they all didn't care.

Grace climbed to the front, and started to make out with Ben. Ricky turned onto the highway, and they were not really paying attention to the road. A person in another car called the police.

Ricky was paying attention to Ben and Grace in front of them, and didn't notice they were going into a ditch.

They hit a bump, and Grace was thrown out of the convertible.

Ricky stopped the convertible. They put the music on so loudly, that they couldn't hear sirens.

In fact, they didn't even notice Grace was thrown out of the car.

Ricky opened another bottle of beer, and he passed out.

He woke up the next day in a hospital bed, and in handcuffs.

**Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! OMG love you all:D Here's chapter two, but it's WAY too exagerated, I know. Feel free to review again:)**

**Amy  
**

_**Chapter Two**_

Once Ricky was released from the hospital, he spent three nights in jail.

He would have been in jail much longer, but he was offered to do 30 community service hours instead.

He needed to help out at various places.

Grace suffered from a concussion, and had a mildly sprained ankle. The others are fine, and are still partying on weeknights.

Nothing has changed for them.

When Ricky returned to school on Wednesday, he learned in his English class he needed to do a major project.

He was in grade eleven English, since he failed grade ten last year.

They were doing a _To Kill A Mockingbird_ project in pairs, but everyone was taken.

Apart from Amy Juergens, sitting all the way in the back.

"You have got to be kidding me Miss Mayer! I have to work with her? Have you smelled her lately? She smells like a garbage dump! Oh, wait, she is already garbage."

Everyone laughed, apart from the teacher.

"Ricky, Miss Juergens is the only person available to work with. Work with her, or fail the class. If you do, you wont graduate."

Ricky heavily sighed, and went to the back.

Amy looked like a zombie. Her once nice pink top was full of holes, and was dirty. She was wearing her mother's old beige Capris, which was covered mostly in mud, and way too big for her.

She had barely any clothes left, thanks to David's knuckles.

She was wearing Ashley's now tattered converses.

Ricky noticed Amy's legs were really hairy.

"Ok, first of all, you need to take a shower, (every morning) in order to work with you, and clean your clothes, for god sakes! Or else, I won't graduate, thanks to you. Do you understand me, loser?"

Amy shut her tired eyes and nodded.

But, she would never be allowed to shower everyday, and she wouldn't get more beatings just so Ricky Underwood will pass the class.

Ricky scooted his chair away from her as much as he could.

He was swearing in his head, and couldn't believe he was stuck with this piece of crap. Ricky started summarizing chapters eleven and twenty, and Amy could only stare at a chocolate bar in Alice's purse.

While Ricky was working, and Alice talking to the teacher, she crawled over and stole it.

She went back over to her place, and turned her chair around and ate it.

Ricky could see her eating it out of the corner of his eye.

"You're eating at a time like this?"

Amy's eyes filled with horror, when Alice turned around.

"Hey! That's my chocolate bar!" she yelled, pointing at Amy.

Everyone stared as Amy started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Alice, I didn't want to steal it," she said, as she fell on her knees.

Alice frowned, and said, "You really are a loser, aren't you? You steal, you smell, you look like sh*t. People like you shouldn't be allowed in schools."

Alice then tore the rest of the chocolate bar out of her hands, and pitched at Amy's head.

"Oh, I don't want it back. It might have your rabies."

Then, the bell wrung. It was time for lunch.

Everyone headed to the cafeteria. Ricky's group sit at the far end of the lunch room, on a small stage. They have a good view to look over the rest of the students at Grant.

Sometimes, they snuck beer and vodka in, and put them in ordinary coke or 7 Up bottles.

So, they'd be drunk for their classes after lunch. They got suspended many times for it.

All the tables in the cafeteria are taken, so Amy usually sits in the corner in between two vending machines.

She doesn't have any food to eat, so she usually reads a book from the library, and waits for lunch to be over.

Once in awhile, Joe Hampton spits on her when he walks by.

On top of that, people dump garbage on her.

"Whoops, I thought you were the garbage can," said Adrian, that day as she walked by.

Some of Adrian's vodka got on her pants.

She sighed, and left the room.

She was on her way to the bathroom, when she bumped into a boy that she never saw before. He was blonde, with deep brown eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, mate." he said, revealing an Australian accent.

He didn't back away when he smelled her.

"I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry that I smell bad, also."

He walked with her.

"Are you alright, miss…,"

"Amy. My name is Amy. I just got vodka dumped on me, but I'll be fine."

He continued walking with her.

"Owen Johnson." he said, putting out his hand.

She shook it.

"Are you new here?" she asked.

"Yeah, first day. I was born in this town, and me and my mum moved to Australia when I was one. We moved back here so I could meet my dad and spend time with him before I go to college. Are you attending college?" he asked, sweetly.

Amy shook her head.

"We can't afford it. " she lied.

Well, they couldn't, since David's architect firm crumbled around him when he designed a house while he was drunk.

The couple was outraged when they saw the design of their house, and word of this circled the town. David went out of business, and lost a lot of his money due to drinking and partying.

Anne and George left Amy their money, but she can't have it until she's eighteen.

Six more months. Then, she'll be free. That is, if nothing happens to her.

"Oh, maybe you can apply for a loan." Amy thought about that.

But, her grades were down the drain. She didn't know how she could raise her grades now. Her injuries and pain get in the way. She just wish she could move out.

It was her big dream.

After Amy went to the washroom, Owen was still waiting for her.

She was amazed. A person actually wanted to be with her.

Soon, the bell wrung, and Amy headed to her math class. Owen was in it too, so they sat together.

Amy actually felt normal again. She didn't feel like a freak… she just felt like Amy.

When Amy got home later that day, she almost forgot what was waiting for her inside. Surprisingly, David wasn't home.

She smiled, and had a bite to eat. She then stole a lot of the food to store in her room, while she had a chance.

She went into her lime green room, which was once nice and tidy.

Now, it's filthy. David puked in her room the other day, and Amy didn't have any stain remover for her brown carpet.

She hated David, to the core. She wishes he'd go die in a ditch. He ruined her life.

She just hopes it can return to normal someday.

* * *

Ricky and Adrian walked into her apartment, and they were greeted by Ruben, her father.

"Hey, how was singing practice?" he asked them.

Ricky rudely went into the fridge and opened a beer bottle.

"Oh, we skipped." she told her father, opening herself a beer.

"Adrian, put down the beer bottle, and stop skipping singing practice! You two have talent!"

"Yeah, well, singing is no fun. Having fun in the car after school is much more fun that we'll need."

Then, they heard a cry.

Adrian sighed.

"Put the beer bottle down Adrian, and go see your daughter."

Adrian took a swig of her beer.

"Why don't you go get her?"

"Adrian, I take care of that baby all the time for you and Jack. Now, go see your daughter!"

Adrian groaned, and went into her room, Ricky following.

Adrian picked up her daughter from her crib.

Kayla Leah Enriquez, nearly two, smiled, seeing her mother.

Adrian got pregnant by Jack when grade 10 started He was going out with Grace, but he cheated on her. Adrian was going out with Ricky at the time, so she wasn't sure who the father was. They did a paternity test, and it was Jack's.

Adrian and Jack wanted to raise her, but once she was born, she dumped all the responsibility on Ruben.

She made Ruben name her, and everything. Ruben gave his granddaughter his last name. Might as well, since he was raising her.

Adrian got pregnant again by Ben a year after she gave birth to Kayla, but they gave it up for adoption about a month ago.

Ruben and Leo forced them, since they didn't want to raise it themselves.

Ruben found a nice couple to adopt Adrian's second baby.

It was another girl, and they named her Violet Mabel Henson.

Adrian and Ben didn't care, they just wanted to party and have fun.

During her two pregnancies, Adrian didn't drink or party, which killed her.

Ricky was getting annoyed. He wanted to spend time having fun with Adrian, but her father would just say, "Be grateful you aren't one of the fathers".

Adrian and Ricky broke up a couple of times because of her pregnancies, due to the fact that she slept with his best friends.

They always get back together in the end.

"Do you miss your other daughter?" asked Ricky, stroking Kayla's blonde hair.

"No, not really. If I could turn back time, I'd give her away, too."

She put Kayla back in her crib.

Kayla started to cry as Ricky and Adrian walked away.

Ruben sighed, as Ricky and Adrian came back, and continued drinking their beers.

Ruben got up, and went to go get Kayla.

Adrian heard Kayla yell, "DADA!" Kayla calls Cindy 'mama' sometimes, which kind of hurts Adrian.

But, Ruben and Cindy were truly her parents. Adrian might be her mother, but not her mom.

It wasn't supposed to be that way.

**OMG too much? Give me reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG thank yous for the reviews again! I hope you like this chapter, it explains what happened to anne, george, and ashley. If only the writers on the show would do something exciting, like Madison and Lauren being killed :P Enjoy, and review!**

_**Chapter Three**_

Amy stumbled into school the next week with a black eye, and a few more bruises underneath her shirt.

Something had really pissed David off on Wednesday, because when he got home, he started to beat Amy right away. He locked her in the basement until Sunday afternoon.

David had no explanation why he locked her in the basement for a couple of days. She just hopes it never happens again. She was starving, and her teachers will be upset that she missed two days worth of coursework.

Ricky certainly wasn't pleased, when she came into English class that Monday morning.

"Where the hell were you on Thursday and Friday? I needed to do the work all by myself!"

The people in the class stared, hoping for a fight.

"I… my stepfather wanted me to stay home," she said, as she sat down next to Ricky.

They worked on the project for awhile. As they were working, Ricky noticed tears rolling down her cheeks. Her tears were ruining the concealler she put over her bruise.

Ricky didn't say or do anything, and he kept on working.

When the bell wrung, Amy got up too quickly, and felt light-headed. She grabbed hold of the corner of the table for support. The room around her started to spin, as she fell to the ground.

She woke up a few minutes later, in the staff room.

Ricky was sitting in a chair beside her, and teachers were whispering in the corner.

"What happened?" Amy asked, weakly.

"You fell about ten minutes ago. The teachers asked me to carry you in here, since I'm strong. I work at the weight shop, you know."

Amy bit her sore lip.

"Thanks, I guess."

Ricky sat there for awhile. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt sorry for smelly Amy Juergens. The girl he shoves into lockers as he walks by, the girl he verbally abuses everyday, the girl he hates.

"Why were ya cryin'?" Ricky asked.

Amy's eyes grew wide.

"I-I wasn't c-crying!" she spluttered out.

The teachers looked their way, and then continued chatting.

"Yes you were, and why did you pass out?" Ricky asked.

Amy frowned.

"I don't know, I guess I forgot to eat this morning! And what do you care? You're just going to have a good laugh about this with your loser friends once you leave here!"

Ricky got up.

"My friends aren't losers! You're a loser!"

Then, he left the room quickly.

The bell wrung, and the teachers all left, apart from Dr. Bink, the guidance counsellor.

"Amy, are you feeling ok?" she asked Amy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't eat anything this morning," said Amy, sitting up.

She tried to hide the fact that she was in pain as she sat up.

"I think it's more than that, Amy, you look very ill. You always look ill, but now you do more than ever. I think we better take you to the hospital."

Amy turned white.

"No, I can't go to the hospital! We don't have any insurance, I can't pay for it."

"Amy, you can get free health care now, didn't you hear? Now, I'm going to call 911."

Amy sighed, and laid back. She couldn't change Dr. Bink's mind.

About ten minutes later, the paramedics arrived. Amy was put on a stretcher, and was put into the ambulance. Amy was put to sleep once she got to the hospital.

She woke up a couple of hours later. She had a tube going down her throat, and a couple of I.V.s in her arm.

She felt sore. She wondered if David came and hit her while she was asleep.

She glanced at her bedside table, and there were two cards. She looked at them, and they were from Owen Johnson and Dr. Bink. She kind of smiled, knowing that two people in this entire universe care about her.

She was released the next day, after many questions from the nurses and doctors.

If she would have told them why she has so many bruises, David would have probably killed her.

She took the bus home, since David didn't show up to pick her up.

When Amy got home, something felt different. She then realized that the place was cleaned up.

There were no beer bottles on the ground, no trash everywhere.

For once since her parents died, it didn't smell like vomit or cigarettes. It actually smelled nice.

David appeared out of the bathroom, with cleaning supplies.

Amy could tell that he washed himself, for once.

"Hi, Amy, you're home." he said, smiling, as he cleaned the floor.

He was sober.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"We're having company," said David.

Amy made a face.

"We never have company."

"I know, that's why I'm cleaning. You're going to have to find something nice to wear, and clean up."

Amy got angry.

"I have nothing to wear, thanks to you! And you're letting me shower after six weeks? Wow, what a miracle. And I just got out of the hospital, by the way, I'd like to rest."

David started to get angry.

"Amy, we're having company, now go get ready!"

Amy groaned, and headed to her room.

She noticed that David cleaned her room, too. The vomit was off her carpet, and her sheets weren't full of blood. Her shelves were dusted, and her bed was made.

She headed to her closet and looked for something 'nice' to wear. She looked through her closet. She looked at the back, and she found something that was nice, but brought back horrible memories.

It was the dress that she wore to her parents' and Ashley's funeral, about a year ago. The memories before that car crash were hard to think about.

She could remember it as if it was yesterday…

_December 2009_

Amy burst out of her house in rage.

She headed over to her father's house next door, even though she could hear Anne's screams for her to get back into the house.

She rushed inside, and closed the door.

"DAD? ASHLEY?" she yelled, as she walked into the kitchen.

George and Ashley came downstairs. They stared at Amy.

"Have you been crying?" Ashley asked.

Amy nodded.

"Yeah, can I come and live here with you?" she asked them.

George and Ashley made faces.

"Why, Amy?" asked George.

"Because since mom and David are married now, they want to start a new life together, at the house they've been renovating, and mom wants me to move with them, and I don't want to!" she whined.

George sighed.

"I don't know, Amy. That's a big decision. I want you to live with us, but your mom loves you, and you love her. Ashley and I left, due to her cheating on me with David, but I don't know if she'd like it if you left her, too."

Amy shook her head.

"I don't care, dad. I don't want to be around mom anymore, since she ruined our family. I mean, what if you cheated on mom, and you were living with your mistress? I wouldn't want to live with you."

"Me neither, but you don't have any friends here anymore, Amy, this could be a fresh start, if you live in a new town," said Ashley.

"Yeah, Amy. You won't have to see Madison and Lauren everyday at school." added George.

"That would be nice, but I can't be around mom and David anymore. I can't stand them."

At that moment, Anne entered the house.

"Amy, I just got bad news," she said.

Amy sighed.

"What?"

"Mimsy had a stroke, a couple of minutes ago. It's really serious, I have to go there. Do you want to come, George? I know that you still love my mother," said Anne.

"Sure, but Ash needs to come with me, I can't just leave her here."

"Fine. Amy, David is going to be home in a couple of hours, if you want to stay home."

Amy nodded. She wanted to see Mimsy, but didn't want to be with her mother in a car for two hours.

Ashley and their parents soon left, and Amy went home.

* * *

Amy got a call an hour later that her parent's car collided with big truck on a bridge.

Apparently, the car burst into flames, then fell off the bridge.

Sometimes, Amy wishes she would have went with them, so she wouldn't have to live with David right now.

But what's done is done.

Somehow, _life goes on._

**Review? :)**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews, which were mostly good! I didn't realize, though, that this story was that terrible. I'm a sixteen year old in grade ten, and i usually write essays, so I'm sorry for the ones who hate this story for my bad writing skills. For the ones who like this story, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**Chapter Four**_

Once Amy was ready later that day, she wondered who their company was, since everyone in town hates David, the town drunk.

When the doorbell wrung, she was horrified when she found out who it was. It was Owen Johnson, and an older woman, who must be his mother.

"Amy? You live with my father?" Owen stuttered, nervously.

Amy couldn't say anything, knowing that Owen was David's son. What a nightmare.

"Hey, Owen, Lisa, welcome to our home," said David, putting his flabby arm around Amy's shoulders, and gripped hard. He used it to make Amy move out of the way.

Lisa and Owen entered, and they went to the dining room.

"You didn't tell me you have a daughter, David," said Lisa, as she sat down in the spot where Anne used to sit. David took George's place, and Owen took Ashley's.

It was a nightmare in slow motion for Amy.

David cleared his throat. "Amy is my… stepdaughter. I married her mother, but she died a couple of months later."

"Oh, how sad! How are you handling it, David?"

"It's everyday torture. But I continue on, for my Amy." he said, trying to sound sad.

Amy glared at David. _My Amy. _She wasn't 'my Amy' to anyone, especially him.

"Why isn't Amy with her father?" Lisa asked.

"Um… he took off five years ago. I was Amy's only family, so, I took her in. I couldn't let her go back to her father, it would have killed me. She was practically my daughter by that point."

Amy's hands formed into fists.

"My father didn't leave us, he died in the same car crash as my mom and my sister," she growled, and Owen and his mother made faces.

"Really? Is that true, dad?" asked Owen.

David's face turned purple. "No, Amy was in that car crash, and she injured her brain. She can't put memories together properly. Now come on, Amy, it's time for your meds," said David, as he quickly got up, and grabbed Amy's arm.

He brought to the washroom, and pushed her into bathtub.

He roughly hit her head against the wall, and she was knocked unconscious.

* * *

When she woke up, there was darkness.

She got out of the tub, and turned on the light. She slowly walked over to the sink, and looked at her reflection in the cracked mirror. There was dried blood all over her face, coming out of an open wound her her forehead.

Once she took it all in, she burst into tears.

She washed her face with cold water, then went into her room.

She cried even more, seeing the state of her room. David had totally trashed it. Her bed was unmade, her pictures were off the wall, her clothes were scattered all across the room.

David was obviously outraged at what she did. She took a suitcase out of the hall closet, and started to pack her things, such as clothes, pictures, and other valuable things from her past life.

She walked down the hall, and looked into the living room. David was passed out, laying on the couch. She noticed a couple of empties on the floor.

She kind of laughed, thinking this would be the last time she would see David, like this.

She went over, and grabbed his wallet out of his pocket. She counted two hundred dollars. It wasn't going to last very long.

Oh well, she thought. In six months, she'll have tons of money to start her life over again.

She left her house, and walked for a while. There were creepers who were looking at her, but she just kept walking.

She walked until she reached the cemetery.

She went over to the section where her family was, and she found the tombstones.

Ashley and George were buried under the same tombstone, and Anne the one next to it. David didn't want them to all be buried together.

Amy started to cry. She lost everything. She lost her family, her friends, and her home.

Amy laid in front of the tombstones, and cried herself to sleep.

"Please, someone save me," she thought, as she drifted off into the land of dreams.

* * *

Amy woke up, just as the sun was rising over the cemetery.

She rubbed her sore back, and wondered where she would go next. She was hungry, but she needed to save her money if she wanted to make it last for six months.

She figured she wouldn't eat breakfast, and buy a lunch at school. Then, she would go to the soup kitchen for supper, somewhere she thought she would never go.

On the weekends, she didn't know. She started to walk to the bus stop, carrying her suitcase.

She realized when she got on the bus she was wearing her nice dress. She would be, for once, wearing something nice to school, and she didn't smell as terrible.

She got to school an hour earlier that usual, and wondered where she would put her suitcase.

It would never fit in her locker. She took all of her clothes and things out of her suitcase, and she put the things in the locker beneath the one that she usually uses. She headed to English class early, and worked on the project, and about 45 minutes later, students were starting to come in.

They looked at Amy, who didn't seem like her usual self. Ricky was stunned, as he walked over to the table, and sat down.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Amy shrugged, and continued working.

"You… look really pretty, Amy."

Amy looked up, and blushed. Ricky smiled at her.

People were chatting wildly, wondering why Amy suddenly decided to clean herself up.

At lunchtime, Amy bought a lunch, and sat with Owen.

"Why didn't you come back, last night? I was worried about you." said Owen, as he opened up his Coke.

"I feel asleep, and didn't wake up till late this morning, that's why I'm wearing the same dress," said Amy, as she hungrily ate her salad.

"Is it true, what my dad said? That you have memory problems?"

Amy shook her head. "I don't know why he said that, but my dad did die with my mom and sister in a car crash. If you don't believe me, go online and look at the town's newspaper archives."

Owen made a face. "I believe you, and I don't know why he would lie about that, mate. But, anyways… shouldn't you even be in school? I mean, you got released from the hospital just yesterday."

Amy sighed. "I know, but I didn't want to miss school. I want to raise my grades."

Owen was suspicious, but didn't say anything. On the stage, at Ricky's table, his friends were chatting about the latest gossip.

"Did you see Amy Juergens today? She was wearing a dress! An expensive looking one too, but why?" asked Grace, taking a swig of her vodka.

Adrian giggled. "Probably stole it. She looks like a beat up hobo, most of the time," she said, and looked at her boyfriend.

Ricky was staring at Amy, in a gaze, talking to Owen.

"Ricky, what's wrong with you?" asked Ben.

Ricky snapped out of it. "Nothing. What?"

"Forget it, let's go," mumbled Adrian.

She took his hand, and they got up.

As they were leaving, Ricky stared at Amy, ignoring his friends' suspicions.

Amy looked up at him, and surprisingly, he winked at her.

Amy blushed, _again_. She decided she would wear the dress more often.

* * *

Later that day, around seven, Ricky was just leaving a girl's house. After he got into his car, he dialled another girl's number.

He sighed, when she wouldn't pick up. He was driving down main street, when he noticed something that made him stop.

Amy Juergens was sitting in front of the Walgreens store. He got out of his car, and headed towards Amy.

"Hi, Amy. Why… what on earth are you doing here?" Ricky asked her.

Amy was shocked to see him.

"I… no reason," she said, looking at her feet.

"Is it true that you're homeless?" Ricky asked her.

Amy shook her head, trying to conceal the truth.

"I'm… waiting for my stepfather to pick me up," she said, looking up at him.

"Do you want me to give you a lift? I don't want you to wait here all by yourself," he told her, squatting in front of her.

Amy was silent. She didn't want to go back there.

"Why are you being nice to me? You hate me," she whispered.

"You're my partner, and I'm sort of worried about you. I mean… it freaked me out, seeing you faint the other day."

Amy sighed. "Ok, you can give me a ride. I'm cold, anyways." said Amy, but she wouldn't _really_ go home.

Ricky gave her a hand up, and they walked to his car.

She got in, and Ricky started it. But, he didn't drive.

"So, what's your secret, Amy Juergens?" he asked her.

"What's _your _secret?" Amy asked him, with a bit of a smile on her face.

Ricky was silent.

"Well?" she demanded.

He sighed, and laid his head back against the headrest.

"I don't tell my secrets to anyone," he muttered.

Amy bit her bottom lip.

"And yet, you asked me what my secrets are," she whispered.

Ricky looked at her, and frowned. "Yeah, but I was joking around, ok? I knew you wouldn't answer that question. I know you don't trust me, Amy."

Amy looked down. "Maybe someday I will," she tenderly whispered, putting a hand over his.

"Do… you trust me?" she softly asked, looking deep into his brown eyes.

Ricky looked into hers, which were full of mystery.

He tried to hold back tears, as the words came out of his mouth. "I... was beat up when I was a kid."

Amy was in utter shock. "Oh, Ricky-,"

He shot her an angry look.

"Don't you tell that to anyone, you hear? Or I swear…," he whispered, in a threatening tone.

Amy only nodded, and tried to take it all in. At first, she wanted to tell him that she was a victim too, but she couldn't.

"That… must have been terrible," said Amy, looking away, secretly knowing how it felt.

Ricky closed his eyes for a moment. "Yeah, it was. You know, I look at my girlfriend Adrian's baby, Kayla, sometimes, and I wonder how someone so evil can beat a kid." 

_Yeah, me too_, thought Amy, wondering how David could beat an innocent teenage girl.

She then remembered only someone so evil can beat a kid, like Ricky said.

When Ricky dropped her off, in front of her cold, dark house, she didn't feel like entering, to the monster who lived inside.

She turned around, and Ricky was still staring at her.

She gave him a reassuring smile, and then he drove off.

She stood on her front lawn, trying to decide if she should stay in the cold, dark world of the outdoors, or enter the heat of hell on the inside.

She wanted to be free, but a force was pulling her back inside.

Once she was back in hell, the fires were burning more that ever before.

**Review... please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm sorry it's been forever since I updated, I was busy with assignments and such. Yuck. Anyways, a million thank yous for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter, and expect a new one coming in a week or so. And, review!**

_**Chapter Five**_

Ricky woke up, in an alley outside a bar, totally stoned the next morning.

He felt dizzy, and sick.

After he dropped Amy off, he had flashbacks of his father abusing him when he was a kid. He wanted to forget them, so he called up Jack and Ben, to go to the bar. Glasses would come and go, and soon Ricky was in a bar fight with someone, but he couldn't remember with who, exactly.

Ricky got up off the ground, and stumbled to his car. He threw up in the garbage can along the way, and shakily took out his keys from his pocket. It took him awhile to put the key in the engine, to start the car, as he was examining the number of missed messages from his adoptive parents.

Ricky listened to the messages, and started to cry. He let them down.

He let everyone down.

He drove and drove, with no destination, exactly, and he drove until he saw a familiar house.

He thought back to last night, and he remembered it was Amy's house.

He stopped the car, and stared at it for a moment. He turned the engine off, and looked at his watch. It was seven thirty, Amy probably didn't leave for school yet.

He got out of the car, and walked down the walk to Amy's front door, and knocked several times.

He turned the knob, and it was unlocked. He wasn't really thinking straight, as he opened the paint chipped door.

"Amy? It's Ricky Underwood, from school. Are you home?" Ricky entered, and was stunned at what he was looking at.

Beer cans all over the place, pizza boxes on the ground, stains on the wall. There was also a terrible smell of urine.

"Amy? Are you here?" Ricky called out, again, with a hint of worry in his voice.

Ricky heard a banging sound, and he ran into the kitchen. Amy was laying near the oven, almost lifeless.

"Ricky…," she whispered, seeing his shape.

Ricky ran to her side. He was horrified when he saw her arm, totally twisted.

"I think I broke my arm…,"

Ricky didn't waste a second, and dialled 911. They rushed to the hospital, and Amy was taken away. The nurses interviewed Ricky, and the smell of beer and vomit was still on his breath.

The nurses started to talk. "Do you think this boy has hurt the Juergens girl? She has more than a twisted arm. She suffered from a concussion, dehydration, cracked ribs. We asked the girl on Monday if someone was hurting her, and she said no, she forgets to eat sometimes."

"I seriously doubt that! And there were tons of bruises all over her body! And she only weighs a hundred pounds! She told Maggie that she fell down the stairs a couple of times as well, but…,"

"Yeah, it's a case of abuse. She just has to admit someone is hurting her, and that's it!"

The nurses sighed, and looked at Ricky in the waiting room. The nurses didn't feel comfortable telling Ricky about Amy's state, because he was now a suspect.

After a couple of hours passed, and Ricky went to the nurse's station. A nurse who didn't know about Amy told him that Amy was presently in surgery, because of her arm. She suggested that he should go home, and he did.

He got another lecture from his adoptive mother Margaret once he got home, about drinking and partying, again.

Margaret had almost given up on Ricky a long time ago, but she sees potential in her son. He showed the potential when he mentioned his act of heroism with Amy.

"I'm really proud that you helped that girl, Ricky. She's been through enough."

They grabbed drinks from the fridge, and sat down at the table.

"What's wrong with Amy? She's so… distant, from everyone, and she acts strangely, too."

Margaret sighed. "Amy's parents and sister died in a horrible car accident about a year ago. She was left with her stepfather, but he started to lose it after his wife died. I heard that his architect firm shut down, and he gained a lot of weight. I feel sorry for them, it must be terrible, losing an entire family like that. And, on top of that, Amy's grandmother suffered a terrible stroke that same night, and she's now in a vegetable state… I question why the world has to be so cruel on a poor young girl."

Ricky felt terrible. He was cruel to Amy, and he added more salt to the wound. He hated himself for it.

He asked Margaret for money, to buy Amy a get well present. He was given fifty dollars, and he left.

He went to mall, and surprised himself by going into the Hallmark store. He bought Amy a stuffed polar bear, candies, a balloon that says "Get Well Soon!" on it, and a funny musical card. He then went to HMV, and bought her a Glee CD. He had no money left, but he had money left over from last night. So, he went to Bath and Body Works and bought her a Secret Wonderland body cream. Before he left the mall, he went into the Disney Store and got her a fluffy Mickey Mouse blanket.

He was amazed on the amount of money he spent on Amy, as he left the mall. He never spent that much on his own girlfriend, holidays and birthdays combined. But, he didn't feel sorry for it.

During the ride to the hospital, Ricky realized that he was so worried about Amy's state, that he didn't wonder how she got _in_ that state. How was her arm twisted so badly? Why was she so hurt, and afraid?

Ricky was taken out of his thoughts when he realized he was going through a red light. Stressed out, he was taken out of his thoughts, but he didn't realize a policeman was watching him from the street corner.

Once he got to the hospital, the nurses stared at him. Ricky made a face, and carried Amy's gifts to the waiting room.

Unfortunately for him, Owen Johnson was there, with almost double the gifts for his friend.

Owen frowned when he saw Ricky.

"Oy! What are you doing here, you mean git?" Owen asked, getting up.

"I found Amy! And what are you doing, out of school? And how did you hear about Amy?"

"The teachers were talking about her! And, what do you care, about Amy? You treat her like rubbish, you and your friends!"

Ricky sighed, and sat down. "I know I treated her really poorly, but that's going to stop… I heard that her family died in a car crash last year, or the year before."

Owen calmed down, and he sat down next to Ricky. "You shouldn't treat someone that way in the first place, mate. You treat people the way you want to be treated. Do you like to be treated with respect, Ricky?"

Ricky frowned, and groaned. "Yeah, and I know, I know. Amy wants to be treated with respect, as well."

Owen nodded, in agreement. "Yeah, and maybe you should talk to your friends about being nicer to her, too."

Ricky burst out laughing. "No, no way. You haven't been at Grant long enough to know that my friends would never be nice to Amy. They hate Amy."

"Why would they hate Amy? She's kind, sincere, and has a good heart."

Ricky shut his eyes. "The same reason why I hated Amy… I hated her, for no reason. Maybe because she was… different, than anyone else. She stands out in a crowd, because of the way she is. But I can see now, that wasn't a reason to hurt Amy's feelings."

They were silent for a moment.

"Well, don't forget it from now on," said Owen, as a nurse came in.

She told them Amy was in recovery, and they could see her soon. Ricky and Owen went to the cafeteria, to eat lunch.

Once they were done, they went to Amy's room, and they were both in a state of shock once they saw her.

Her skin was pale white, and she had dark circles under her eyes. She had a cast, covering her entire right arm. Her hair was a mess, and she was attached to several monitors and machines. They both hated seeing her in this state.

They put Amy's gifts on the nightstand, and Ricky put the new blanket on top of her cold body.

"Stay with us, Amy," whispered Ricky, in her ear.

Meanwhile, David was wobbling into the hospital, to find out how Amy is.

He approached a nice young nurse, and grunted.

"Where… is… Am-y Jurgens?" he asked, scratching his back.

"She's doing alright, sir! She just got out of surgery, and is in recovery right now. She twisted her arm, but she'll be alright. She'll need to be in a cast for three months-," she was cut short, when a stern looking nurse approached them.

"Are you Amy Juergens's guardian?" David nodded, and started to look around.

"We have reason to believe Amy was attacked by Ricky Underwood, the boy who 'found her'. The boy was clearly drinking last night. Did you see Ricky hurting Amy last night, or early this morning?" asked the nurse.

David thought back, but he couldn't remember anything. But, he guessed he was the one who hurt Amy, and needed to take this opportunity to get out of it.

"I, uh… yes, I saw… what's his name again?"

"Ricky," said the peppy nurse.

"Yeah… I saw Nicky… Ricky… whatever, hurting my Amy. I want him to get punished for it!" he yelled, and people around them started to stare.

"Absolutely, sir. We will contact the police department right away!" announced the stern nurse, and she headed to the phone.

David turned around, and a smirk formed on his lips.

* * *

A little while later, the police arrived.

They searched around the hospital for Ricky, and they found him in the cafeteria with Owen, buying coffee.

They were both shocked when they handcuffed Ricky, and took him away.

While everything was crazy at the hospital, no one checked on poor Amy for awhile. When a doctor went to go check on her, all he found was an empty bed.

Amy was gone.

**5+ reviews will unlock chapter six!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone! OMG OMG thank you SO SO MUCH for all the reviews! Whoa… I got way past my expectations of five… I got TWENTY FIVE! Thank you so so much again for taking the time to review, it means the world to me, thanks! Here it is… chapter six. It's really short, but it's a filler chapter. Review again please, but as long as it's not rude ;)**

_**Chapter Six**_

All hell broke loose, in the corridors of Sacred Heart hospital, once it was announced that a patient was missing.

The cops were advised, and they begun a search for Amy. Amy wasn't conscious when she was last seen, so the cops suspect she was probably taken. At the police station, Ricky was interviewed, and was soon released from their custody, since they didn't have any proof to detain him.

Ricky started to get stressed, and worried when he heard about the recent developments. He knew wherever she was, or with who she was with, she was in grave danger.

And he was right.

* * *

In a hotel room, in the next town over, David was dragging in a big wool bag, with an unconscious Amy inside.

He put her in the bathroom, and ordered a few beers from the room service. As he was waiting for his beer, he wondered what to do with Amy. Even though smoking and drinking had fried his brains, he knew that if he killed her or not, he would be going to jail. The cops would figure out that it was him that was abusing her, and certainly not Ricky Underwood.

He suddenly realized that he knew what to do: Run.

He forgot the beer, and took Amy back to his truck. He drove into the woods, and remembered there was a dirt road leading to the highway, from his old hunting days.

He drove halfway down the road, and noticed a swamp. He glanced at Amy, in the back, who was still unconscious, and a smile formed on his cracked lips. He stopped the SUV, and got out, and took the wool bag out of it.

He dragged the bag across the dirt, and brought it at the edge of the swamp. He put half of the bag in the green water, and ran back to his vehicle.

He drove the rest of the path out of the woods, and reached the highway. He drove on to it, and he was off.

* * *

Two hours later, a call was made to the police department of security cameras at a hotel in a nearby town, revealing a man carrying a bag with possible human remains.

The cops went to investigate, and surely enough, based on the man in the video, it was David Johnson. Ricky and Margaret headed over to the hotel once they heard the news, and looked around the property for anything that would help them find Amy.

Everyone was getting worried, especially Ricky and Owen. They were probably the only students at Grant who actually care about poor Amy, since none of their classmates showed up at the hospital, or at the crime scene, so far. But, as everyone searched the crime scene, more volunteers showed up and offered their support.

Then, there was a clue. A man noticed fresh tire tracks on the dirt road leading into the woods. Soon, everyone was tracing the tracks, until they noticed the vehicle must have stopped. The police noticed footprints, and they followed them, and then they saw a large wool bag half submerged in a swamp.

They ran to it, and they found Amy inside. They checked her pulse, and she still had a heartbeat, thankfully.

Her head wasn't in the water, so she survived, but only nearly.

Ricky breathed a sigh of relief, and whispered thanks, that an angel was saved.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Ricky, and other people who searched for Amy waited impatiently in the waiting room back at the hospital, to get the news on her state.

The cops dropped by, and they are still looking for David, and suspect he is on route to Los Angeles to hide, but they think he'll be back someday.

No one in the waiting room could relax, knowing Amy wasn't out of woods yet. She was still in danger.

Later that night, most of the people left, but Ricky, Margaret, Owen, and Lisa stayed behind.

Ricky was getting tons of phone calls and text messages from Adrian, but he didn't answer them.

Meanwhile, she was getting angry.

"Where the hell is Ricky? He better not be cheating on me, again," she complained to Jack, as she put a crying Kayla in his arms.

"He might," he responded, with a smirk on his face.

Adrian raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah? With who? Because when I see this little slut…,"

"It's Amy, Amy Juergens."

Adrian dropped Kayla's toys on the floor and let out a hoarse laugh. "Amy? AMY? Amy Juergens are you serious?"

"Yep, he got stoned last night, and he told me and Ben Amy was taking him over. The guy next to him thought he was talking about his girlfriend Amy, so they got into this fist fight…,"

Anger started to boil through Adrian's veins, as she grabbed a picture of her and Ricky off the wall, and tore it to pieces. "Next time I see both of them I'm going to make sure that they will regret what they did, I'll do like I did to Jackie, the last b**** he was with."

"But Adrian, he cheats on you all the time, I don't think he's going to stop doing it."

Adrian made a face. "Why are you talking so… seriously, Jack? What is wrong with you? Now is the time you should agree with the mother of your child, and say you'll help me in this."

Jack rolled his eyes, and put his screaming daughter back in her crib.

* * *

**Ricky's Point of View:**

I just can't believe all of this is happening.

Amy Juergens, a girl that I used to care nothing about, was a victim of abuse, and nearly died today from her stepfather's damn selfishness.

I was abused too as a kid, by my own father.

I should have saw the signs that she was being hurt, but I was blinded by my own pain, that I disguise everyday by tormenting everyone at Grant, with my friends. I'm worried that Amy will do the same things I did to try and forget the pain.

I had my first drink at eleven, with the help of another guy in my foster home. I started getting drunk often, and didn't know what I was doing half the time.

In middle school, I met my best friend Ben, who has a filthy rich father, and we'd steal his money and do bad stuff in the neighbourhood. Everyone hated us.

But then, we got to high school, and I met my girlfriend, Adrian Lee, my other buddy Jack Pappas, and Adrian's best friend Grace. Everyone thought at Grant that we were the most awesome people around, and they didn't want to mess with us.

We were always in everyone's lookout, apart from Amy. I wondered why she never cared about us, and it made me upset. She would frown at us in the hall, and sneer at me in class. But then, the other night, in the car, there was a connection between us, one I didn't have with Adrian.

But the connection might be lost, if she doesn't make it through the night.

The doctor is coming into the waiting room with a shattered look on his face.

Did we lose Amy?

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V.:**

As I lay here in my hospital bed, crying, I wonder how my life turned out the way it is now.

My ***hole of a stepfather, has tried to kill me today, the police told me. Does he really hate me that much, that he actually tried to take my life away? I guess that I really am that worthless.

Maybe I don't deserve to live, because the doctor says that I might have cancer.

I had such plans for my life a couple of years ago, but my mother cheating with David took it all away. I gave up all of my hopes and dreams.

Maybe now I should just give up on everything.

**OMG that was depressing to write... if you want me to write more, five or more reviews will do the trick!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, thanks for reviewing. I got still a crazy amount of reviews, I'm so happy! I hope you like this, it's a bit short. Next time I'll try to combine two chapters as one. I'm sure some of you would like that :)**

**_Chapter Seven_**

It's a couple of days later, and Amy is soon going to be released from the hospital.

She has fallen into a depression, and can barely sleep at night. She is assigned to talk to Dr. Ken Fields, Ricky's old therapist, three times a week until she is in a state of happiness and security again. David was still nowhere to be seen, and that day, Amy is going to get the results back from her M.R.I, to confirm if she has cancer in her shoulder.

When Ricky entered her hospital room that day, she barely acknowledged his presence.

"Hi, I heard you're going to be released soon," he said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but she didn't respond.

Instead, quiet tears fell down her cheeks.

"My mother told me that you're going to live in a foster home. I know it must be scary, but it's a really good thing, trust me," he added.

Amy looked at him, with hurt eyes.

"What's good about it?" she questioned him, with pain in her voice.

Ricky tried to take her hand, but she shook it off. "Well, you'll be with nice people who care about you-,"

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME! NO ONE! AND WHAT DO YOU CARE? YOU ONLY COME HERE TO GET ALL THE JUICY DETAILS OF MY SORRY LIFE!"

Ricky looked at her in shock. "No, I don't Amy, I just-,"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed, angrily.

Ricky stood there, stunned, but he put his hands in his pocket and left the room in a huff.

Just as he left, Amy's doctor stepped in. "Hello, Amy, who are you today?"

Amy frowned in response. "Well, I have your results here, and… you don't have cancer. There must have been a mistake in the x-ray we did on the day you came in."

Amy let out a sigh of relief, but didn't say a word. The doctor left, feeling happy he finally gave her good news.

* * *

Two days later, Margaret was dropping off Amy at her semi-permanent foster home.

She only had a suitcase full of belongings with her, the clothes on her back, and the cast on her arm. The couple, Natalie and Joseph, were very kind and respectful to Amy. And as well were the other children in that home: Gregory, 7, Caitlyn, 4, and Vincent, 13. Due to the lack of room in the small house, Amy needed to share a room with four year old Caitlyn.

Amy was only going to be in the foster home for a couple of months, since she would turn eighteen in , she didn't mind whatsoever. She hated being in a foster home from the minute she walked through the doors.

Amy returned to school later that day, and received many polite nods in the hallway, and no one said anything rude.

At break, Adrian noticed Ricky staring at Amy again, and he barely paid attention to her when Adrian went up to talk to him. She was getting extremely annoyed about it all.

"Ricky, what is wrong with you?" Adrian asked him, and Ricky looked at her.

"What?"

"I asked, what is up with you and that Amy girl? Ever since she was in the hospital, you refuse to go out drinking, partying, or do anything with me. You wanted to be with that little nobody instead. Now tell me, Ricky, is she what you really want because if she is, you can kiss your social life good bye!" she yelled, and people looked their way.

Ricky looked at her, and frowned.

"I think I already have," he muttered, and pushed past her.

Adrian stayed glued in her spot, stunned. "YOU CAN'T DUMP ME RICKY UNDERWOOD! ONLY I CAN DUMP YOU! SO GO HAVE A BORING LIFE WITH THAT FREAK! I'LL GIVE IT HALF A DAY AND YOU'LL COME RUNNING BACK TO ME!"

Ricky just kept walking, which Adrian totally didn't expect. Tears filled her eyes, but she held them back. She watched Amy go into the washroom, and she followed her.

The other girls in the washroom hurried out once Adrian came through the door. Amy stayed though, put her foundation on, and applied lip gloss.

"Dressing up for Ricky?"

Amy made a face, and looked at Adrian. "Excuse me?"

Adrian rolled her eyes. "Are you putting makeup on for my ex boyfriend, you little sl*t?"

Amy frowned. "No, and if I put makeup on or not, it's to cover up the bruises that my stepfather left me with."

"Oh, you were abused. I forgot. So that's why you looked like trash everyday! You still do, but whatever… you're Ricky's trash now."

Amy sighed. "Is there something else you want Adrian? Apart from being a b**** to me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to do this!" Adrian roughly grabbed the collar of Amy's shirt, and shoved her against the wall.

Amy screamed out in pain, and fell to the ground. Adrian kicked her leg, and grabbed her broken arm. Adrian twisted Amy's bad hand, and Amy's screams echoed the bathroom.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WITH YOU MESS WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" Adrian yelled, and was about to kick her again, but Amy got up quickly, and pushed Adrian against the sink.

There was a cracking sound, and it was Adrian's turn to scream out in pain. Amy grabbed Adrian's shoulder, and pushed her to the wall. But, no sound was made. Adrian didn't move.

Panic went through Amy's mind as she stood there, in the quiet bathroom. She was so stressed, she forgot Adrian had broke her wrist. She burst into tears, and ran out of the bathroom.

"HELP ME! PLEASE!" Amy screamed, and people looked her way.

The teachers came over to her, and Amy was in so much shock she could barely breathe. "Adrian… a-ttacked me… broke my wrist… I fought back… she's not moving…,"

A couple of the teachers went in, and Dr. Bink stayed with Amy. They called an ambulance, and both Amy and Adrian were taken to the hospital.

"Amy, you just can't stay away from us, can't you?" joked the x-ray technician, as she did an x-ray on Amy.

Amy needed to get a whole new cast, to support her elbow and wrist. Adrian had a concussion, a broken rib, and her father wasn't going to press charges on Amy, since it was self-defence. He surprisingly asked her if she wanted to press charges on Adrian, (since she did attack Amy) but she refused, Adrian would have enough punishment from her injuries.

* * *

Back at school the next day, Amy refused to talk to anyone. Grace was full of rage against Amy, but didn't do anything about it.

At lunch, Amy and Owen sat together, but Amy was wondering where Ricky was the whole time. She heard later that day that after his break up with Adrian, he left the building.

She missed him, and wanted to see him again.

**Amy's P.O.V.:**

It has been a couple of days since I talked to Ricky, and I surprisingly miss him. A lot.

Whatever I think about, he always clouds my mind. Maybe it's his smile, or the way I feel around him. It's weird, since a couple of weeks ago I hated him, and now I'm starting to care about Ricky.

I wonder if he feels that way too ,and I hope I'll see him again soon.

As I walked into the school, I looked around for Ricky, but there was no sign of him. I let out a sigh of disappointment as I walked into my locker. As I opened the locker with my good hand, memories of Ricky pushing me into the lockers flooded back to me. The names he would call me were repeating in my mind.

I shook them off, and walked to my philosophy class.

Maybe liking Ricky is sending me into a danger zone. I mean, he hurt me before. Pushing me into lockers and calling me names is abuse, just like my f***ing stepfather did to me. If I was in a relationship with Ricky, would he abuse me too? Would he truly love me, and take care of me?

Before I walked into the classroom, Owen grabbed my arm.

"Hey, how are you?" Owen asked me, a smile forming on his face.

"Never better," I muttered sarcastically, as he took my heavy textbook from me.

"Thanks," I say, and we stared at each other for a moment.

"So… what's new?" he asked, smoothing his blonde hair.

"I heard Adrian's leaving the hospital soon," I responded, looking at my feet.

"Oh. That's good… maybe," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him, and made a face.

"Amy… I want to ask you something," he told me, taking his hand off my shoulder.

I nodded, urging him to go on, and he took a deep breath.

"Amy, I know you have a lot on your plate right now, but I was wondering… do you want to go out with me?"

I was totally speechless.

Owen waited for my answer, nervously. I can see a hand waving at me from the corner of my eyes.

It was Ricky, he was back. I looked back at Owen, not knowing what to say.

I like Ricky, but hurt and rejection is plastered all over him.

Owen, I can see sweetness, and kindness. He's someone who I know would never break my already shattered heart.

Despite everything about these two guys, I just can't decide.

I just can't.

**Review? **

**Please? :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, I hope you like this chapter, and thanks for the reviews, as usual. OMG, i nearly have a hundred! So thanks so much! This chap is short, but i hope you review anyways, and go past the 100 mark! Enjoy.**

_**Chapter Eight**_

**Amy's POV:**_**  
**_

It was Saturday night, and I'm getting ready for my first date.

I have all of my makeup lined up in front of me as I'm putting it on. My foster mom totally splurged on me, and got me tons of stuff. I was very grateful, since I only owned foundation and lip gloss.

I could hear my foster brothers banging on the door, wanting me to get out, but I heard my foster dad say to them to leave me alone.

I smiled, and put my lime green dress on. It was a strapless dress, with a black ribbon tied at the back. It was simple, but totally cute. As I was putting body cream on me good arm, I noticed some of the healing bruises at the back of it. I sighed, and grabbed my foundation. I took my sponge, and heavily applied it to my bruises. I didn't want my date to notice them. I want us to forget I was abused for one night.

After I put my makeup on, I went to my room to grab my purse and jacket. My little foster sister was playing with her doll house.

Poor thing. She didn't know yet, but she will be going to a different home soon.

As I went into the kitchen, my foster parents smiled at me.

"Hey, Amy, your cell phone vibrated, you better check it," said my stepfather, and I grabbed my new cell phone off the kitchen counter.

I had a text message from Ricky.

I read it, it what I read horrified me:

_Hi Aly,_

_I had a great time with you last night. I'm on my way to Amy's house right now, but do you want to hook up later?_

_Ricky_

A hand started to shake, as I read the message over and over again.

It was obviously not meant for me, but a girl called Alysen in my math class.

I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. It took a lot for me not to cry.

When the doorbell wrung, I didn't feel like facing him. But, my feet started to move and I found myself opening the door.

He stood there, in front of me, with a smile on his face.

He had a red rose in his hand, and softly whispered, "For you, gorgeous".

Anger boiled in my veins.

"I think you better keep that," I said, through clenched teeth.

Ricky made a face. "Why?"

I looked him straight in the eye. "For Alysen, you know, since you were going to her place after you dropped me off."

Ricky's eyes grew wide. "How did-,"

"You sent me a text a couple of minutes ago, but it was obviously not for me. So after you leave, you better resend that text to her, because I'm sure that she wont be heartbroken and devastated when she reads it… like I was. And, you'll need her, since you'll never be talking to me again. So bye, Ricky, have a nice life."

Without letting him speak, I shut the door in his face.

I rushed past my foster parents, and I ran into the bathroom. I burst into tears, and cried in there for probably hours.

A lot of things were going through my head, but once thing was clear: I knew Ricky would hurt me.

* * *

_2 Weeks Earlier_

I looked back, from Ricky to Owen, not knowing who I would pick to be with.

Owen is the good boy, Ricky's the bad boy. Even though I knew I would be better off with sweet Owen, I cared more about Ricky. Not that I was more attracted to him or anything, I just… like him.

Owen is still looking at me with his nervous brown eyes. I didn't want to hurt him, but my heart was being pulled to the bad boy.

Before I could speak, the bell wrung, and I went into class.

I avoided Owen all day, and even skipped lunch.

In English class, Ricky was waiting for me at the back, with our project in front of him.

"Our teacher said that this is due at the beginning of next month, because of your…," he trailed off.

I nodded, and sat down.

"Why weren't you at school for the past couple of days?" I asked, curiously.

"Why, did you miss me babe?" he replied, and I blushed.

"NO! I… yeah. I did."

Ricky smirked. "I was dealing with personal problems. You might of heard but I dumped Adrian… but I'm guessing you did since you got into a fight with her."

I played with my necklace, not knowing what to say. "It's fine, Amy, and breaking up with her was the best thing I did in a long time. And I hope she gets punished, hurting you like she did."

Again, I didn't say anything, and we got to work.

Ricky seemed tense as we worked together. He seemed so far away, even though he was right next to me.

He brushed my arm under the table, and I could feel something being put into my hand.

I took it, and I was a ripped piece of paper. I smiled, and I opened it:

"Amy, do you want to go out with me?" it read.

It was hard for me not to gasp. My heart rate must have been high because I never felt it beat so much in my entire life.

Trying to contain my excitement, I reached over and put my lips to Ricky's ear.

"Yes," I whispered, and I pulled away.

Ricky looked at me and smiled.

It was a smile a never noticed about him before. It was wide, and he has very cute dimples.

I couldn't help but widen my smile myself.

As I left my class, Owen was waiting for me by my locker.

Oh, no. What was I going to say?

"So, you didn't give me an answer this morning, do you want to go out with me or not?" he asked, with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

I didn't know what to say. But recent events gave me the opportunity to come up with an answer.

"Owen, I like you, I really do, but… Ricky already asked me out, a couple of days ago!"

Ricky appeared beside me, and made a face.

Owen had an angry look of his face. "You seriously want to go out with him? After all the crap him and his friends did to you in the past?"

"Owen-,"

"I seriously thought you were smarter, and more different then all the other people at this school. But I guess you want to be part of his little group after all."

"But, Owen-,"

"See you around," he grumbled, and he walked off.

I stood there, emotionless, until I felt Ricky's arm wrap around my shoulders.

I looked up at him, and fell into his arms. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks, and I could hear Ricky whisper words into my ear, but I couldn't make the words out.

I could only concentrate on the loss of my only friend.

* * *

_1 Week From Present_

**No one's POV:**

Ricky was sleeping in his car, outside of a bar.

When loud music started blaring from the bar, Ricky awoke in a start. He was breathing heavily, and glanced at the empty beer bottles on the other seat.

He groaned, feeling a migraine coming on. He didn't know if it was the same night, or the next night. All that he could do was wait in his car, since he could see two police officers roaming the sidewalk.

He sat there, for probably an hour, reflecting on his life. He didn't know what the next step should be.

He totally screwed up his opportunity to be with Amy, and he regretted it.

He couldn't stop thinking about the look on her face last week. Full of pain and anger.

Ricky didn't know that soon, he would be full of pain and anger as well.

A couple of minutes later, he saw Amy and Owen coming out of a restaurant together. They seemed happy, holding hands, and smiling.

Ricky felt like someone threw a cold bucket of water at him.

It was at that moment that he REALLY realized he screwed up.

**Hmm... amy and owen... hmm... what do you think? Give me reviews please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! I hope to get over two hundred someday! That is, if i don't screw up this fic. But, I'm sure that won't happen. I hope you like this! And BTW, don't worry, this is a Ricky/Amy story, not Amy/Owen story :)**

**And, I also wanted to mention... I read over all the chapters, and i realized some of the wording and such wasn't right, and I'm sorry. French is my first language, so I'm sorry if i make anymore mistakes!  
**

_**Chapter Nine**_

**Amy's POV:**

It was Friday afternoon, and school was being let out for the weekend.

I was waiting in the bus booth, waiting for my boyfriend, Owen, to come out of the school.

When I saw him come out those orange doors, I smiled. He waved at me, and I waved back. When we met, he gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. I was so happy to see him, since we didn't have any classes together this afternoon. He's always on my mind, and I'm sure I am always on his. We've been going out for three months now, but it feels like forever to me. I'm totally falling for him.

After we took the bus to my foster home, we hung out and watched movies for a couple of hours. Then, we went to the beach, and had supper at a chip truck. I wished every night could be like this.

We walked around for awhile, and we didn't realize how late it was, until we looked at the time.

"Oh no, Owen, my foster parents are going to kill me! My curfew is ten thirty!" I exclaimed, nearly panicking.

Owen smiled.

"It's ok, I'm sure they'll understand. Hey, race you to the bus stop?" he asked, and I smiled at him agreement.

We burst into a run, and I was in a fit of giggles. Thankfully I got my cast taken off a couple of weeks ago, or else it would have been difficult to run.

I was so distracted, that I didn't realize I tripped over a rock. I fell, and I was rolling downhill towards the ocean. Sand was getting in my eyes, and I could hear Owen calling out my name.

Soon, I was slowing down, but not soon enough, as water hit me. I finally stopped, and coughed the salty water out of my mouth. I took the sand off of my face, and I could see Owen trying to make it down the steep hill.

I looked down at myself, and I was full of scratches and cuts. I groaned, but in a way, I had fun going down that hill. I actually begun to laugh, as Owen came towards me.

"Are you ok?" he asked, breathless.

I nodded, trying to control my laughter.

"You could have been killed!" he said, but I continued laughing.

As he bent down to help me up, I sprayed water in his face.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, laughing.

I got up, and started go deeper into the water.

"Where are you going?" he asked, as I begun to do a backstroke.

"Swimming, wanna going?" I asked him, and before I knew it, I heard a big splash.

Owen's head shot out of the water, and I burst out laughing. He picked me up, and twirled me around.

I screamed, when he threw me back in. We swam for awhile, and I completely forgot about my curfew.

"Oh crap! I'm dead!" I yelled out, starting to swim back to the beach.

"Amy, relax! I'm sure they won't flip out… too much."

"And I'm sure they will! Hurry up!" I called back to him, as I walked onto the sand, and put my shoes back on.

I was freezing, and a towel was very tempting right now. It must have been at least midnight.

I wish I would have brought my cell phone with me, my foster parents must be worried sick. I felt Owen's muscular arms wrap around me, and I started to shiver.

"Are you cold?" he asked, and I could feel him shivering as well.

"What do you think? Let's go," I said, and we walked along the beach.

In the moonlight, I could see something large laying on the beach, like an animal. A made a face, but then I realized it was a man.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped, and we ran towards the body of the man.

"Oh no…," Owen begun, as he knelt next to him.

He checked his pulse, and he was still alive. We let out a sigh of relief.

"Owen, turn him over," I ordered, and he did.

I gasped, seeing the guy's face.

It was Ricky's.

"Oh my god, Owen…," I begun, and I fell to my knees.

I searched Ricky's pockets, because I know he always has his cell on him. I found it in the pocket of his jacket, and I dialed 911.

Owen walked around, and came back with a couple of empty beer bottles.

I sighed. "Of course, should have known he would have been totally plastered."

Owen nodded in agreement, and I closed my eyes. For the past three months, Ricky has been barely coming to school sober. When we did our English presentation, he kept on giggling, and hiccuping. It was a disaster, and I was surprised we even got a 68 percent for communication.

Soon, the sound of sirens was near.

Owen and I glanced at each other, and we realized we won't be going home anytime soon.

* * *

At the hospital, I called my foster parents.

They were furious, but happy I helped out Ricky, after what he did to me. But I wouldn't have left him on the beach, that would have been malicious.

I went back to the waiting room, and Owen was waiting for me with cups of coffee.

"How is Ricky?" I asked, sitting next to him.

Owen sighed. "Not very well. We found him just in time, his alcohol level was way past the limit. He's lucky he's still alive."

I groaned. "Why is Ricky hurting himself like this?"

Owen took a sip of his coffee. "I'll tell you why. Because he lost you."

I closed my eyes. "He chose to lose me, after he cheated on me right before our first date."

Owen took my hand. "Yeah, and... I wish I don't have to lose you too."

I made a face. "What do you mean, Owen?"

Owen gritted his teeth. "Amy… I'm moving back to Australia in two weeks."

My eyes widened. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing would come out.

Owen squeezed my hand, but I shook it off.

"Since when did you know?" I asked, my voice trembling.

Owen looked down. "Awhile. My mom got her old job back at her old company, and… yeah."

Angrily, I got up, and looked at him right in the eye. "Awhile? I thought you told me you were staying here until after graduation! HOW COULD YOU, OWEN? We've been dating for three months! And you tell me now, in a hospital waiting room."

I turned away from him, as tears were filling my eyes. "We were planning to stay here until after my graduation… but Amy, we came here so I could meet my dad, but, you know…,"

I couldn't help it anymore. Being reminded of his f*cking father, I burst into tears. I actually forgot that Owen is David's son.

Owen put a hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off.

"I'm going to check on Ricky," I grumbled, and I left the room.

I hope that hurt him more than he hurt me.

* * *

A couple of days later, Ricky returned to school.

He was hospitalized for a day or two, then I guess he rested at home.

I'm still refusing to talk to Owen. I know I shouldn't be, but he broke my heart, even though he didn't mean to.

As I was walking down the hall, I felt very lonely. Something didn't feel right.

I realized what it was, when I saw Owen's locker door open, with none of his things inside.

Panicked, I walked up to Katelyn, the new guidance counselor.

"Where's Owen Johnson?" I asked, nervously.

He didn't leave already, he couldn't have.

"Is everything alright, Amy?" the young blonde asked me.

She's always concerned about me, since reading my file, and I don't blame her.

"Yeah, everything's fine, I just want to know where he went."

Katelyn sighed. "You just missed him. He came by with his mom about half an hour ago to get his records, and his things. I don't think he'll be returning, Amy."

My chin trembled again, and tears filled my eyes.

"Amy?" Katelyn begun, but I could only answer, "I have to go."

Distraught, I walked down the hall, ignoring my classmates' rude stares as I left the building.

* * *

I took the bus to Owen's street, and I got off at the corner.

I walked up to the little white house that I called my hang out place, for the past three months.

I saw Lisa Johnson coming out of the house with a box in her arms, and she looked like a wreck.

I started to go up the walk, and went up to her. "Hi, Lisa."

She looked at me, and didn't show any emotion.

"What's going on? I thought you and Owen were moving next Friday," I said, and she put her box down.

"That was the plan, but my father passed away last night."

I gasped. "Oh my god, Lisa, I'm so sorry-,"

"Yeah, now I have to go back home to bury him. I'm sure you wanted to spend these last days with Owen, but we packed all last night, and we're ready to leave. I'm sorry, but things happen." she said bluntly, and continued putting the box in her car.

Then, a UPS truck came down the street, and parked in front of the house.

I started to cry again. This was happening way too fast.

All of a sudden, Owen came out of the house. He looked at me, with such pain in his eyes. I knew that feeling, burying my parents and sister.

I walked up to him, and sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Owen," I whispered, and we hugged.

* * *

Saying goodbye to Owen was hard enough, but the aftermath of it was just as hard.

We agreed to part as friends, since we couldn't possibly salvage our relationship, with us living oceans apart.

But he was my very first love. How can you get over that?

As I sat in my desk that following Friday in English class, I felt lost. That is, until Ricky reached over and touched my hand.

I looked at him. "I heard about Owen, and I'm really sorry, Amy, I really am."

I looked away, trying to conceal tears.

"I also want to thank you, for you know… saving my life," he said, and I looked back at him.

"What were you doing that night? Trying to kill yourself? You could have died!"

"I know that, Amy, but… when I saw you and Owen in the water, I couldn't help but open another beer…,"

I frowned at him. "Oh, you're blaming it on me? You should be blaming yourself. You know, this all started when you hooked up with Aly."

Ricky groaned. "I know, Amy, but… I can't stop thinking about the look on your face, that night when I came to your door. It haunts me."

I gritted my teeth. "Good, and I hope I haunt you for awhile, after what you did to me."

Ricky sighed. "Amy… when I'm with you, I want to do good things. I think about going to college, fixing my drinking problem, and flat out being a good person. But… when I know that you resent me, I don't have the strength to those things,… because I can't be without you."

I blinked several times. Was he for real? "Ok… that was a bit creepy, but it's nice that I'm encouraging you to do good things, but right now, Ricky, I don't feel anything for you. I'm sure it's because I don't think I'll ever forget what you did to me, but I'm willing to forgive you, and maybe, MAYBE someday we can give this another shot. But not right now. I just broke up with my boyfriend… and, just… not now."

Ricky started to speak, but I stopped him. "But, Ricky… you have to sober up, and stop seeing other girls, because then, I assure you that you will not have another shot at this. Not thirty days from now, or thirty years from now. Understand?"

Ricky eagerly nodded, and he simply whispered, "Anything."

I gave him a corner smile, and the bell wrung.

Not only the class had begun, but I felt like as if a new chapter of my life had just begun, and I know that Ricky wouldn't screw it up this time.

I just know it.

**R.e.v.i.e.w.?**

**BTW, the next chapter will include loads of drama!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry I haven't updated in weeks, I've been busy with exams and projects. But my last exam is on Monday! Yay! I'll try and update next week, before I go on holidays. Enjoy and, as usual, review please! :) and I'm going to try and finally put up a chapter for A School Year To Remember next week, so look out for it :)**_**  
**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

A couple of weeks later, Amy and Ricky are, (finally) going on their very first date.

But instead of going to a fancy restaurant, Ricky decided to do something totally different, and Amy was in for a very unexpected surprise.

"So… where are we going?" she asked, full of curiosity.

As they were driving into downtown, Amy looked at the shops and businesses, and wondered where Ricky was taking her.

"Are we… going shopping?" she asked.

Ricky smiled, and shook his head.

"Hmm…," she thought, and laid back in her seat.

As they neared the theatre, Amy gasped.

"Are we going to see a play?" she asked, full of excitement.

"I asked you to dress in jeans and a tee-shirt, I don't think we're going to a play," he said, holding back a laugh.

Amy sighed, as they drove past the theatre. _Someday…, _she thought.

George used to take her and Ashley to plays as a yearly tradition, and she missed it dearly. The weeks after going to see the plays, Amy would pretend she was a ballerina, dancing on that stage…,

"We're here, Amy," said Ricky, interrupting her thoughts.

Amy got out of the car, and made a face, looking at her surroundings. She was looking at an old abandoned building, with paint chipped siding, and missing shudders. It looked like a building from circa nineteen forties. The windows were boarded shut, and the building just plain looked abandoned.

"What is this place, Ricky?" she asked, with a hint of worry in her voice.

He came over to her, and took her hand. "Relax, I didn't bring you anywhere dangerous."

"Then what is this place, then? It seems dangerous to me."

Ricky smiled, and lead her to the entrance door.

"You're about to find out," he said, and pushed the door open.

Amy blinked several times, taking in her surroundings.

It used to be a factory or warehouse, for certain, but there was a kitchen in the far corner, with a couple of people standing in line.

"Is this a soup kitchen?" Amy asked.

Ricky looked at her, and nodded. "My parents just opened it a month ago. They still have a lot of work to do, but they got the kitchen going at least. They need to do renovating, but they can't afford it right now. They want to make this into a shelter or a YMCA someday, you know?"

Amy could only nod, amazed at the generosity of Ricky's parents. It's not everyone that would spend their time or money doing something like this. She admired them.

Margaret noticed them, and came over with aprons, hairnets, and gloves.

"Hey you two! Thank you for doing this. Me and my husband have to go grocery shopping, but do you can handle running this? We have another volunteer here, so it should be okay…,"

Ricky looked at Amy, and she nodded. They put their things on, then they got to work.

The other volunteer, Jessie, helped them get familiar with everything in the kitchen, and they begun serving. Ricky and Jessie cooked, while Amy served them. She tried to hold back tears, as a mother and her three kids came in line.

She looked into the eyes of one of the little girls, and realized, how lucky she was to be away from David. Or else, she would have been a regular at this kitchen, as well.

But Amy forgot about David, when they closed the kitchen for the night, and it was just her and Ricky eating their dinner.

"This is good," Amy mumbled, as she took a bite of her chicken.

Ricky smiled, and took a bite from his. "Yeah, my mother chooses really good recipes. She says that food is the thing that these people look forward to everyday, so she makes it with no shortcuts and doesn't like buying the cheap stuff for the ingredients."

Amy smiled.

"Thanks for bringing me here," she said.

Ricky nodded in response, and continued eating.

After a moment of silence, Ricky cleared his throat. "I just realized something."

Amy raised her eyebrows. "What did you realize?"

Ricky bit his bottom lip.

"I never got to kiss you yet," he said, a bit embarrassed.

Amy couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that today," she responded, and Ricky's eyes widened.

"You were thinking about kissing me?" he asked, quickly.

Amy made a face. "Yeah, so what if I was. Ricky… I just don't want this to be a first date, I want this to be something the start of something big. I've just been so proud of you lately! You've sobered up, you started to care more about your school work, and, you've helped me get through everything that's been going on in my life right now. I can see a potential Owen in you," she said, and Ricky frowned.

"I'm just kidding, Ricky! Jeez… I'm sure you don't want to kiss me now," she said jokingly, and Ricky was twirling his food around his plate.

"Do you still talk to Owen?" he asked, not looking at her.

Amy bit her bottom lip, and sighed. "I called him once, after his grandfather's funeral, but that's it. We agreed to just be friends, anyways."

Ricky didn't respond, and continued eating.

All of a sudden, the front doors flew open, and Amy got up.

"I'm sorry, sir, we're closed," she told a tall, balding man, wearing a tie-dye shirt and jeans.

The man looked around, and closed the doors.

"That's fine, I just wanted to talk to you, and my son," he said, and Ricky bolted out of his chair.

"WHAT THE **** ARE YOU DOING HERE, HUH? _WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" _Ricky yelled, approaching his father, Bob.

Bob ignored him, and looked at Amy.

"Are you Amy Juergens?" he asked her, and Amy put her hand over her knife.

"Yes… why?"

"DON'T TALK TO HER!" Ricky roared, but Bob ignored his son again.

"Well, on my way here from jail, I met up with your stepdaddy Amy, and he wants me to deliver you a message-,"

"SHUT UP!" Ricky yelled, and Bob went up to him.

He glared at Ricky in the eyes, and spat at him. Ricky then pushed him away, and Bob shoved him to the ground, and started to punch him.

"RICKY!" Amy screamed in horror, and grabbed a glass Coke bottle off the table.

Crying, she smashed it against the table, and used the other half of it to scratch Bob's head with the sharp ends. He screamed out in pain, but he continued to hurt Ricky.

"PLEASE, STOP!" she screamed, seeing Ricky like this.

At that moment, Margaret and her husband came in the building.

"Oh my lord!" she yelled, and her husband ran over to stop Bob.

But Bob would stop, elbowing the older man in the ribs as he tried to get him off Ricky.

In the corner of her eyes, Amy could see Margaret talking frantically into her cell phone. _Please, be here soon… _she thought, and helped Margaret's husband off of the ground.

Together, they finally managed to get Bob away from Ricky, and Margaret helped them restrain Bob to a chair. He tried to fight them, but the cops arrived soon enough, along with an ambulance.

As they were handcuffing Bob, he whistled at Amy.

"I didn't get to deliver my message, you know. You better watch out, because David's going to be back, and he's going to finish what he started," he said, with a disgusting grin on his face.

"You're going to regret saying that, bud," said one of the cops, and got him off the chair.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW MANY COPS THEY'LL HAVE SURROUNDING YOU, AMY! DAVID WILL FIND A WAY TO GET TO YOU!" he yelled, as the cops dragged him out of the building.

Amy burst into a sob, and collapsed on the ground.

She screamed, and screamed, until she felt a pick in her arm, and everything turned black.

* * *

When Amy's eyes fluttered open, she was in a familiar room that she was residing in often in the past year.

A hospital room. She groaned, and rubbed her eyes.

Remembering what happened before she blacked out, she burst into a sob. She continued crying while nurses came in and out of the room, and also when her doctor came to check on her.

She stopped crying, once Margaret came to see her, though.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?" she asked, but Amy didn't respond.

"The cops want to interview you, but I suppose that can wait till later."

Again, Amy didn't answer, but asked: "How is Ricky?"

Margaret tried to give her a reassuring smile, but she didn't have the strength to. "Ricky's doing ok. He has a broken nose, and had a lot of swelling, but they put him in a medically induced coma, so the healing should be quicker."

Amy nodded, and held back another cry. This was all her fault.

* * *

The next day, Amy was being released, and her sessions with Dr. Fields have increased from one a week to three times a week, just when she was starting to heal. Amy could barely sleep the night before, only seeing Bob and David when she closed her eyes.

Before she left the hospital, Amy was given permission to go see Ricky in the ICU.

When she walked into his private room, she burst into a sob. Ricky's face was mostly covered in bandages, and he had a severe looking black eye. He had a tube going up his nose, and was connected to various machines.

Amy made her way over to his bed, and took his hand.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you, Ricky… and I-I j-just wanted to say… that I love you."

She bent over, and kissed his lips. When she pulled away, it felt like ten million years later.

Even though it wasn't the first kiss she had in mind, she thought it was perfect the way it was.

Because Ricky is her perfection.

**Ok, that was a lame ending, I have to admit :P **

**But, they kissed! Yay! (Even though Ricky wasn't conscious)**

** What do you all think of Bob coming? Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone I am so so so so SORRY for not updating before i left for my holidays, or updating my other secret life story either. I was gone for most of July, and when I got back home I was totally jet-lagged and lazy. But, I hope you like this! It didn't turn out in any way I planned it to be... i guess the words just flowed out. Anyways, enjoy my randomness :P**_**  
**_

_**Chapter 11**_

**Amy's P.O.V.:**

Sand.

Sand can mean things to many different people, and for me, it means tranquility. My therapist told me to find something that makes me feel at peace. Feeling the sand between my toes does it.

I close my eyes for a moment, to close the rest of my senses, and to direct my senses only to my feet. I felt safe.

I suddenly felt arms wrap around my waist, but I didn't flinch, as it was Ricky's arms. The arms that I feel so safe in, ever since the incident. It's like a security blanket to me.

I slowly open my eyes, and turn my head to face his. He looked at me for a moment, then leaned in for a kiss. It was very soft, gentle, the way I like it.

He then rests his head on my right shoulder, and he sighs, "I love you." I whisper that very same, perfect sentence in return, and look back out to the ocean.

It was moments like this when I wished time would stand still; because moments like this are so perfect you can't take it all in.

You only can when it's gone.

* * *

School was finished today.

I was relieved, as it was probably the worst school year I've ever been through. But one thing good came out of it: Ricky.

Ricky is the one thing that keeps me going these days. The only reason why I get out of my nice, warm bed in the morning is because of him. He's the only light in my life, in this darkness that surrounds me.

I can barely sleep at night, because David is still abusing me in my dreams. I often wake up screaming, and no one comes to comfort me anymore. I must be a burden to my foster parents, being an abused teenage girl and all.

But it doesn't really matter now, since I'm turning eighteen next month. Margaret came over the other day, to find out what my plans were. She wasn't pleased. I want to move back into my parents' house, since I will legally own it on my birthday. They tried to rent the house out in my absence, but it was no use. There were no takers, seeing the state of the house it was left in.

With the money my parents gave me, I'm planning on redecorating the place, to get rid of the memories David left there. Margaret thinks that by moving back into that house, I would be constantly reminded of what happened to me. But I think maybe it's the best way to face it.

I was left other things after my parents died, such as my mom's car, and the furniture store; but David sold the car before he started to drink, and I might give the furniture store to Donovan, since he truly deserved it.

The last day of school was interesting.

During lunch time, Ricky's old group started to sing Madonna's _American Pie,_ that is until Grace fell off of the stage, and Adrian fell into Jack's arms. They started to make out, then Ben tripped over a cord and crashed into them. They must have been drunk again.

Through the cries of laughter, Ricky asked if he really acted that way. I responded by taking a sip of my fountain drink.

Most of Ricky's old friends aren't returning next year. Adrian and Grace are going to a college in Miami, and Jack is going straight to work at a winery just outside of town. Good riddance.

Ben isn't dropping out of school, from what I've heard. But I wouldn't be surprised if he did, and depend on daddy's money for the rest of his life.

Ricky decided to stay in school for another year, to get the credits he needs to get into college. He doesn't know what he wants to be yet, but I'm proud of him just the same. He's improved so much since I first met him.

But I'm not proud of myself, as my grades were terrible. So bad, that I need to do summer school. I failed math, and my literacy class. It took so much for me not to cry in front of the guidance counselor. But, she said that she was proud of me for just attending school, since I was going through so much. But that didn't make me feel any better.

Even Ricky, who was in the hospital for nearly two weeks after our encounter with Bob didn't have to go to summer school or anything.

I felt ashamed. My parents would be so disappointed if they saw me now.

Ricky tried to cheer me up, by bringing me to Boston Pizza for supper. But, I wasn't cheered.

As we were eating, Ricky seemed tense. I could tell he wanted to tell me something, but he just couldn't.

Finally, after we ordered desert, Ricky cleared his throat.

"Amy, can I ask you something?" he was playing with his fork, and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. Oh no, he was definitely nervous.

I bit my bottom lip, and merely nodded.

He took a deep breath, and looked at me straight in the eye. "Amy, do you want to move in with me?"

I must have made a really bad facial expression, because Ricky seemed panicked. "Oh, Amy- never mind, forget I said anything- I'm sorry, I-,"

I reached over, and put a finger on his lips.

"Calm down, Ricky," I begun, and he started to relax.

I tried to smile, and went on. "Ricky, um… I love you- I love you a lot, more than anything… but I'm just not ready to make that step yet."

The look on his face broke my heart... he looked so sad I thought he was going to cry.

After a moment of awkward staring, Ricky asked me: "Why? I thought you needed a place to live."

I sighed, and reached over to take his hand. "I do, but it's only until I fix up my house. I thought I told you that already. So even if I was ready to move in with you, it wouldn't be temporary."

Ricky pressed his lips together, and turned his eyes away from me.

"Amy… the truth is… I don't want you to move in with me, but I was hoping that I could… move in with _you,_ in your house. I'm nearly nineteen, and I need some space from my parents. We don't need to sleep in the same room, I just…," he trailed off.

I looked away too, and started to grind my teeth. I somehow knew that this might happen… and the truth was, I wanted it to happen. I want to live with Ricky and everything, but… it's just too soon. But I can't say no, I mean… I love him! And would he feel differently about me if I refused?

With all of these thoughts going through my mind, I didn't expect to hear myself say, "Ok."

Ricky's head zoomed up, and a big smile formed on his angelic face.

"Oh gosh, thanks Amy! I love you!" he splattered out, as he reached his head over to kiss me.

"I promise I'll get a job, to help pay for the bills and everything… I can even help pay for paint, and stuff…,"

I could hear Ricky talking away, but I didn't really listen. I only smiled, and nodded every so often.

Was this a good idea? I don't know yet.

But I guess only time will tell.

**Was it ok? Please review!**


End file.
